Enchantimals (Franquia)
thumb|300px|Logomarca brasileira.Enchantimals é uma franquia desenvolvida e promovida pela Mattel em 2017. Ele segue os passos do Monster High e Ever After High, sendo uma franquia projetada para ser uma franquia multimídia. Seus temas centrais são animais e natureza, com os encantadores titulares sendo humanóides animais com companheiros animais correspondentes. O desenvolvimento parece ter começado no final de 2015, seguindo os problemas que o Ever After High deu ao Mattel, que exigiu que a franquia fosse encerrada. As origens exatas de Enchantimals residem na linha de fadas em 2015 de Ever After High, onde os Enchantimals são uma versão atualizada no sentido de que suas características de animais são mais pronunciadas. A franquia foi anunciada em 12 de outubro de 2016 e atingiu o mercado em junho do ano seguinte. Foi recebido uma recepção morna. História O tempo em que Enchantimals foi pensado tem suas raízes em 2001, quando a MGA Entertainment apresentou sua programação da Bratz. Bratz foi ao ar primeiro que a Barbie da Mattel, e recebeu uma competição notável, da qual Mattel não estava muito feliz. Em 2002, eles repreenderam com My Scene, que a MGA Entertainment processou em 2005 por ser muito parecido com a Bratz. Em 2006, a Mattel respondeu processando a MGA Entertainment por roubar a Bratz, já que afirmou que seu criador estava trabalhando para a Mattel no momento de pensar na Bratz. Até 2008, Mattel pareceu sair vitorioso, mas a maré virou em 2009. Na necessidade de uma franquia que poderia competir com Bratz, surgiu Monster High, uma série de bonecas com os descendentes de monstros bem conhecidos, foi desenvolvida para 2010. Foi um grande sucesso que inspirou muitas séries de bonecas de curta duração. Entre estes, destaca-se Bratzillaz, uma franquia de 2012 da MGA Entertainment, que tomou o conceito de Bratz e o temor de terror com um elenco de bruxas. Por volta desta época, a Mattel estava buscando expandir seu sucesso com a Monster High criando uma nova franquia usando os mesmos conceitos fundamentais. O pensamento inicial era fazer com que essa nova franquia se centrasse nas bruxas, mas devido a Bratzillaz, essa idéia não poderia passar. Em vez disso, em 2013, viu-se a introdução de Ever After High, uma série de bonecas onde os personagens seriam descendentes de contos de fadas. Embora popular, uma consequência que Mattel não conseguiu prever era a reação da Disney, para quem a empresa havia produzido bonecas com base na interpretação da Disney de contos de fadas. Havia outros aborrecimentos entre as empresas em relação às Princesas da Disney, mas Ever After High foi a última gota, que fez a Disney entregar a licença para Hasbro quando o contrato com a Mattel chegou ao fim em 2015.The $500 Million Battle Over Disney’s Princesses at Bloomberg.com A perda financeira, significada pela perda da licença, combinada com os descritivos da franquia de 2015 dos filhos de contos de fadas da Disney, deu custo de materiais mais altos, a crescente popularidade de Barbie teve problemas de marketing com Monster High e Ever After High, e levaram a Mattel a decisão de reiniciar Monster High e fechar o livro de Ever After High, enquanto procuravam por novos empreendimentos. O primeiro deles foi DC Super Hero Girls em 2015 em cooperação com a DC Comics, que combina a lista de super-heróis da DC com o estabelecimento da escola secundária das franquias anteriores da Mattel. Levaria até 2017 para que a Mattel voltasse com uma franquia temática, esta, sendo Enchantimals. Enchantimals pode ter suas origens nas sublinhas de Pixie de Ever After High, que eram bonecos com temas animais utilizando o mesmo molde que o utilizado para Enchantimals. Em 14 de janeiro de 2016, uma marca registrada foi arquivada no Pixie World, que parece ter expandido a configuração da franquia com um arco centrado em pixie que deveria seguir as apresentações de dois grupos de pixies em meados de dezembro de 2015 e cedo Junho de 2016. Uma referencia basica à tudo isso pode ser o nome do Flap, onde seu nome é Pixley na Dinamarca. Com o cancelamento de Ever After High, isso nunca aconteceu, mas a idéia parece ser a base para Enchantimals. No entanto, o patrimônio deste último fala apenas dos seus conceitos fundamentais e, portanto, está mais longe de seus predecessores do que Ever After High foi de Monster High. O marketing inicial do Ever After High foi forte ao enfatizar que compartilhou um universo com Monster High, mais notável no caráter de C.A. Cupid trocando de escola, e, portanto, sendo franquias unidas. E, apesar de o projeto ter sido cancelado, a Mattel lançou material de produção para um filme de crossover único. A Enchantimals não recebeu marketing similar, sendo apenas reconhecível como parte do conjunto maior devido a semelhanças. Desconhece-se que isso é intencional como um meio para o Mattel começar de novo, o que é sugerido pela evitação do ensino médio, ou uma conseqüência do cancelamento e reinicialização das mais antigas duas franquias. Como seus antecessores, a Enchantimals leva uma ou duas sugestões de franquias de bonecas concorrentes. A influência da Amizade 2010 de Hasbro é a edição mágica de My Little Pony, Meninas Equestria de 2013, em particular, e sua versão de 2012 da Littlest Pet Shop é visível na incorporação de seus temas da natureza e da amizade baseada em grupos da Enchantimals. Provavelmente, estes foram analisados pela Mattel em resposta à decisão da Disney de que a Hasbro fez um parceiro melhor para a produção e comercialização de bonecos. Recepção da franquia Enchantimals foi recebido com entusiasmo, porém, menos do que DC Super Hero Girls, Ever After High e Monster High. Parece duas causas principais disso. Por um lado, a Enchantimals é uma série de bonecos de baixo preço que flerta com uma série de figurinhas. Este mercado é mais ocupado do que o de bonecas luxuosas e grandes, fazendo com que Enchantimals teja destaque a menos. A quantidade sobre a abordagem de qualidade, em que cada produto não vendido representa uma perda menor, é intencional, por isso, o fato de Enchantimals ter começado com catorze bonecos diferentes, um grande conjunto de jogos, seis conjuntos pequenos e um pacote de iniciação de seis bonecas, enquanto Monster High só tinha seis Bonecas no início e Ever After High lançado com quatro. Para dois, em comparação com seus predecessores, Enchantimals é convencionalmente temático. Monster High se destaca pelo marketing de monstros para meninas, DC Super Hero Girls para super-heróis de marketing para meninas, e Ever After High marca uma das poucas vezes que uma empresa desafiou a participação da Disney no mercado de contos de fadas. Além disso, o Ever After High foi apresentado como uma expansão em seu antecessor popular e, portanto, poderia tocar na base de fãs pré-existente. Enchantimals não é oferecido à esse luxo e está acontecendo após a morte do Ever After High, parece ser o seu substituto para coincidir com a reinicialização do Monster High que tirou um monte de especiarias originais. Ao todo, Enchantimals é destinado a uma nova audiência e essa audiência ainda não se formou. Conheça os Enchantimals Um grupo de meninas que tem uma ligação especial com seus amiguinhos animais, compartilhando até as mesmas características. Juntos, eles vivem em um mundo fantástico onde diversão e aventura estão por toda parte! Um mundo onde a amizade torna tudo possível. Lista de Enchantimals por Nome, Imagem e Enchantimal Música tema :Para mais detalhes veja: Caring is Our Everthing. A Música tema, conhecida como Caring is Our Everthing, ou Enchantimals foi introduzida em 2017 por cantores desconhecidos. Atualmente está disponível em Inglês, Alemão, Espanhol, Francês, Italiano, Português Brasileiro, Português Europeu, Russo, Polonês, Estoniano, e Eslováquio, além do instrumental. Brinquedos 600x600-DYC76 c 17 0001 (1).jpg 600x600-DYC75 c 17 1034.jpg 600x600-DVH88 c 17 108.jpg 600x600-DVH89 c 17 0959.jpg Lorna.png 600x600-FCG64_c_17_0871.jpg 600x600-FCG94_c_17_main.jpg 600x600-FCC64_w_17_466.jpg 600x600-FCG79_c_17_1111.jpg 600x600-FCG78_w_17_1210.jpg 600x600-FCC65_C_17_038.jpg 4.jpg 600x600-FDG01_w_17_0519.jpg Friendship.png Atualmente, Enchantimals conta com 1 linha: Enchantimals. Atualmente, tem 6 bonecas lançadas (Felicity Fox, Patter Peacock, Bree Bunny, Sage Skunk, Lorna Lamb e Karina Koala), além dos playsets Panda Playhouse, Paws for a Picnic, Let's Flamingle, Sleepover Night Owls, Built for Two e Fruit Cart, e o duo-pack Garden Magic Set. Após o lançamento oficial destes brinquedos, houve o lançamento do Friendship Collection, que une as bonecas de Felicity Fox, Patter Peacock, Bree Bunny, Sage Skunk, Lorna Lamb e, do playset Fruit Cart, Merit Monkey. Enchantimals mundo afora Referências Categoria:Franquia